barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Azura
Azura is a supporting character in Barbie: Fairytopia. ''She is one of the seven Guardians of Fairytopia, guarding the Fairy Town region. Azura is voiced by Venus Terzo in the movies, and played by Emily Tello in ''Barbie Live! in Fairytopia. Story ''Barbie Fairytopia When Laverna poisons Fairytopia, Elina goes on a journey to find Azura, hoping she can solve the problem. Azura was captured by fungus and left Elina to find Dahlia. She convinced Elina when Laverna brainwashed her with wings and manage to wake her up by saying "for the friends you haven't met." Barbie Fairytopia Magic of the Rainbow Azura visits Elina and Bibble to tell them what The Enchantress instructed her to do; The Enchantress told the seven guardians to appoint an apprentice each, and Azura wants Elina to be her apprentice. Elina thrilled by the honour, and sets off for the Enchantress' home, Crystal Palace, where she has to go to accept the apprenticeship. Azura and the other guardians are then poisoned by Laverna's fungus, Max using toad venom. Barbie Live! in Fairytopia Azura is played by Emily Tello and she sings ''"The Rainbow in Your Eyes" ''to Elina. Physical Appearance She has blue eyes, tan skin, blue short hair but her eyebrows are brown. She always wears a blue dress and her special necklace like the other guardians. Personality Azura is a brave, calm, smart and serious fairy. She believes in people. She was the only guardian who believed that Dahlia, Laverna's former assistant, became good and left Laverna forever. She also believed that Elina is a special fairy and can save Fairytopia. She is loyal to Enchantress and her world. Quotes *"Oh, no. Those are set up for my friends. The friends I haven't met yet."'' *''"You know, you have the rainbow in your eyes. That's a sign you're destined for great things."'' *''"The Magic Meadow isn't the only place with problems. All of Fairytopia is in danger and I believe it's because of Laverna."'' *''"My trip to Dahlia will be quite dangerous and I want my necklace to stay safe."'' *''"Not if I want to keep my friends from harm. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for them."'' *''"Bibble, I need a favour and you're the only puffball for the job."'' *''"Now, it's very important that you find Hue. He lives several branches to the South. When you find him, hand him this scroll. He'll know what to do."'' *''"Do you always keep your party guest captive Laverna?"'' *''"You really think gathering our necklaces will make you queen? You have no way to take the power that's inside those gems."'' *''"I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done."'' *''"I'm very proud of you, you know."'' *''"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to steal Elina away for now."'' *''"Do you think Peony would be so kind as to host us for tea? There's something we need to discuss."'' *''"So this is Peony. She's absolutely lovely."'' *''"Never point your spells at another apprentice."'' Gallery Category:Barbie Fairytopia Characters Category:Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia Characters Category:Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow Characters Category:Fairies Category:Magic Users Category:Barbie Fairytopia Category:Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia Category:Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow